


Baby, It's Cold Outside!

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler has always had feelings for Campbell Bain so when she invites him to spend Christmas Eve with her she sees a chance to finally reveal her feelings! But unfortunately the weather has other plans forcing Campbell to have to leave early but Rose isn't letting him go that easily!(Loosely based on the song 'Baby, it's cold outside', if you squint)





	Baby, It's Cold Outside!

“That was Fantastic, Rose Tyler!” Campbell Bain declared sitting with her on her living room couch. He set his plate on the coffee table.

Rose blushed. But she always did when Campbell was around. She had liked him for a while now but was too shy to say anything.

“It was just chips,” She said. “Though, not bad for a first attempt with a fryer, huh?” Rose smiled brushing her nails across her shirt.

Campbell just grinned. He couldn’t help but smile around her. But they were just friends, just radio co-workers, nothing more, that’s what he kept telling himself. Though deep down he wished they were more.

“Well, they were the best chips, ever,” He said. “Practically, the universe!” Campbell added.

She smiled. There were butterflies in her stomach. Happy butterflies! Everything was going perfect! It was Christmas Eve, the tree lights were sparkling, the Christmas music playing on the radio wasn’t too corny or silly. Maybe this was her chance to tell him how she really felt. 

Just then Campbell noticed the wind picking up outside. It looked like snow.

Typical December weather, he thought.

Campbell sighed.

“I better go, looks like snow flurries out there,” He said. “And I’m on shift tonight at midnight.” Campbell added getting up from that impossible plush blue couch.

Rose frowned.

“Now,” She questioned. “But it’s only 7:30.” She replied. Rose stood from the couch. “Besides it’s cold outside.” She said.

Yes, it was lame but she had to try, right?

Campbell just smiled.

“It’s okay, I got my coat,” He grinned. He sighed. “Well, it’s been great but I got to go. Eddie’s going to be pacing the floor, probably.” He lightly joked.

Rose arched her eyebrow. She was not ready to give up.

“Are you sure,” She said coming closer. “It’s cold out there. Absolutely freezing!” Rose pouted.

Her caramel eyes were gazing into his almost like starlight and her soft fingertips were delicately tracing his collar barely touching his neck.

He could feel his cheeks turning pink. His knees were jelly. Whatever spell she was using on him it was working!

“Well, t-that’s why I need to go,” Campbell squeaked. “Be-before it gets worse. The listeners w-will worry.” He said.

Rose just bit her lip, smiling.

“Oh, nobody’s listening to the radio on Christmas Eve,” She flirted. “Besides if it does get worse, you can stay here if you want?” Rose replied.

Campbell’s eyes widen.

“But Rose, people will talk about us!?” He said.

Rose just tilted her head gently stroking his adorable wonky ear.

“So?” She said softly.

Then Campbell realized something, maybe she had been trying to tell him something? Maybe she actually liked him!

And lord, he really liked her. So, why was he fighting this? Why was he acting stupid!?

Rose looked at him.

“Still want to leave?” She asked carefully.

A slow grin spread across his face.

“Uh, you know what,” He said. “I think you’re right.’ Campbell nodded looking out the window at the light snow falling. He made a face. “Ugh, it’s terrible out there! Oh, it’s bloody awful, yeah!”

Rose giggled.

“Oh?” She smirked.

He sighed dramatically.

“Yeah, I’ll have to call Eddie and tell him I can’t make it.” He said.

Rose smiled. Her heart soared!

“Really,” She said. “But what will you tell him?” Rose asked curious.

Campbell took her hand and kissed it then looked at her.

“That it was cold outside!” He replied with a boyish grin.

They both giggled and shared a couple of tender kisses.

Mistletoe was not needed that night!


End file.
